Paul's Very Happy Birthday
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Paul just got covered in cake by his coworkers in the middle of the ring and found out Stephanie was responsible for it all. Now, she has something else planned for him for his birthday.


**This is for theeazymark. Thank you for being fond of my stories. This one is pretty hot so I think you'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone like always.**

Paul walked through the curtain after being covered in cake by his coworkers right in the middle of the ring. Today is his 40th birthday and he just knew they had something up their sleeves for him. The fans had an amazing time and he guesses that he did too. Now, he just wants to get a shower and relax after tonight.

He spotted Stephanie rounding the corner and he smiled softly. As he did, he could feel some of the cake crumble off his beard and she laughed. "How'd you like our surprise for you?" She asked as she walked up to him before giving him a soft kiss. He smelt great she had to admit.

"You had a hand in this too?" He asked in surprise at his wife.

She smirked before she took her finger and scooped the cake off his nipple and brought her finger to her lips and licked it off teasingly.

Paul watched her swirl her tongue around her finger and he felt his trunks get tight in the front. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a smirk as he stepped closer to her. He could smell her intoxicating perfume over his cake covered body.

She gently took his hand. "Come on." She said in a seductive voice and she led him through the corridor. He didn't know what her intentions were but he was curious to find out as they walked a familiar way that Paul knew.

Once they reached his locker room, Stephanie opened the door and Paul's jaw dropped. It was dimly lit with just a few candles lit by the black leather sofa. She softly closed the door and locked it before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed the naked spots on his back that didn't have any cake and heard him moan softly.

He turned to look her in the eyes. "Steph…." Was all he could say before she placed her hand on the back of his head to bring it down so she could kiss him. Paul got lost in her loving kiss and wrapped his arms around her to pick her up. He carried her over to the sofa and lied her down before Stephanie suddenly broke the kiss.

"Paul, you should get a shower first. I'll join you." She bit her bottom lip as she played with his thick beard.

He growled deep in his throat and picked up his wife once more and led her to the locker room bathroom. Now she was covered in cake and she giggled. Once they got in the bathroom, he sat her down on the corner and hungrily kissed her swollen lips. She moaned into his mouth as his hand roamed up her smooth thigh. His hand stopped at her upper thigh and he pulled back. He smiled at her before he turned around to turn the shower on.

He turned back to see Stephanie slowly running her delicate hand down the center of her large breasts as she stared at him with eyes full of dark lust. "Come on, baby. Take control of me." She said lowly as she smoothed her hands down her black silk dress.

Paul, once again, growled deep in throat but louder this time. He walked over to her and placed his large rough hands on her upper arms as they looked into each other's eyes. He slowly spun her around and looked for the zipper on her dress. He scooted her beautiful brown hair out of the way and took hold of the zipper.

Stephanie looked on in the mirror in front of her watching her husband unzip her dress. The mirror was started to fog up as it was getting hot in the large space.

Paul slowly brought the zipper down as her back was revealed inch by inch. He noticed that she was wearing a lacy black bra. As he went lower, her bubbly butt was exposed. It was covered in black lace. "Fuck, Steph. You're so beautiful." His hoarse voice could barely be heard over the running shower water.

She bit her lip and spun around and slowly took her expensive dress off. Her sexy curves made Paul get even more hard. "I see your excited baby." She cupped him over his trunks and he drew in a breath. "Do you like what I'm wearing? It's all for you, Happy Birthday."

He wrapped his fingers around the top of his trunks and pushed them down his muscular legs. Now completely naked, he removed her dress and lace. She kicked off her heels, where they met with his trunks in the corner of the steamy bathroom.

He took her by the hand and led her to the walk-in shower. They stood underneath the hot jets as the cake washed off of Paul. Stephanie chuckled as she watched the cake surround the drain.

Once again, Paul turned her around and pressed himself against her back. He laid sweet kisses along her shoulder and neck. Stephanie moaned at the feeling of his soft lips on her skin and his erection poking her. She brought her hands back and wrapped them around his neck. He rested his rough hands on her hips before he ran them up her stomach and to her breasts. He gently squeezed them, drawing a moan from Stephanie's lips.

She reached for the soap and turned to wash his broad chest. She only washed a little bit before he gently gripped her wrist in his large hand to stop her actions. "I'm clean enough." That was all he said as he took the soap and dropped it to the tiled floor, which made a loud bang. Paul placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She hissed when her hot back made contact with the cold tile of the shower cubicle.

Paul leaned down and took a taut nipple into his hot mouth. Stephanie moaned and tangled her hands into his soaked hair. His right hand was teasing her breast as she kept herself up by keeping her legs tight around his waist. He sucked and nibbled on her nipple before he switched to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

Stephanie's body was on fire from his actions and she couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Paul, give it to me. I need you." She whimpered out as he bit down gently on her nipple.

He released her breast with a wet 'pop' and gave her a quick peck before he aligned himself between her legs. They both moaned loudly as he slowly pushed himself into her tight heat.

"Oh, God." Steph cried out once he started thrusting in and out.

"Shit Steph, you're so tight around me." He growled into her ear. He wrapped his muscular arms around her trembling body as he gave her everything he had to offer.

"Mmm….oh yeah!" Stephanie cried out as she dug her manicured nails into his back. She needed to hold on tightly to something because her orgasm was coming quick and she knew it was going to be a big one. His penetrating length was driving her crazy and she could feel his balls hit her every time he pounded into her. That feeling just turned her on more and more by the second.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum inside you." He said in a hoarse voice as he felt Steph's nails dig painfully deeper into his back. He could feel the sting every time the hot water hit in the scratches.

Stephanie's body tensed as she finally released with a loud cry. She rested her head back against the shower wall and that's when Paul sunk his teeth into her neck to muffle his loud groan as he came right along with his wife. His cock twitched as they came down from their blissful high.

Stephanie became quiet as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Paul's beard scratch her throat as he laid sweet and soft kisses on her neck. It was a tender moment after such animalistic passion between the two lovers.

They didn't say a word as Paul turned off the cooling water and pulled out of Stephanie. He didn't let go of her though. He just rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "What did you have planned for me in the locker room with the candles?" He already knew the answer but he just wanted to hear her talk sexy to him.

"This." She laughed as she nuzzled against his forehead. She massaged his scratched back, sort of feeling bad for the damage she caused. It was the heat of the moment.

"Hmm, well let's not waste your time." He said seductively as he stepped out of the shower with Steph still clung to him. The gave each other loving kisses as he walked into the locker room. The candles were still lit but not for long as they half burned out now. He led them to the couch and he sat down and she straddled his lap.

She just took a moment to take in his handsome features. The orange hue that cast upon his face made him even more beautiful. She loved him so much. She ran her hands up and down his drying chest as she sunk down on his softening length. It would be seconds until he was hard again.

She rode him slowly as they gazed into each other's eyes. This was more of a romantic and passionate encounter than in the shower just minutes ago. He gripped her ass to bring her closer.

"I love you." Stephanie whispered as she made love to him.

"I love you too." Paul's voice rumbled as he leaned in to nibble on her ear lobe. She always loved when he did that. He could see the hair on her neck stand up and he smirked a little.

Before they knew it, Stephanie came with another loud wail as she gripped the sofa above Paul's head.

After Paul released inside her for the second time that night, they relaxed on the sofa, just holding each other close.

"That was the best birthday present I could ever get." Paul said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Stephanie chuckled. "Good, you deserve it. I wonder if we could top this for my birthday." She smiled wickedly as she ran her fingers through his now dry hair.

"We'll see, baby. We'll see."

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. I actually loved writing this one lol. I know, I haven't been publishing anything but that's because I started college a few months ago, so yeah I've been kinda busy lol**

 **P.S.: This will be the last request I'll be doing for a while because I want to start working on an actual story and not just a one shot. I think it'll be great and I'm excited because I have big plans for it. Hint: It's based on Triple H and Shawn's friendship. It'll be more on the dramatic side.**

 **Well that's all for now. Again, thank you all for reading and please review! It means a lot to me when people review.**


End file.
